Le démon né de Thriller Bark
by Louha-chan
Summary: CONCOURS: Son reflet lui renvoya la dure réalité et il se souvint de ses mots: "Cette malédiction te rongera de l'intérieur! Tu attaqueras tes amis les uns après les autres, te nourriras de leur terreur, et quand l'heure de la mise à mort sera venue, tu te baigneras dans leur sang. Sois maudit!" Il comprit qu'il venait de perdre la première bataille...
1. Prologue

Ohayo mina!

Participant au concours organisé par Nathdawn, je poste (enfin) le prologue de cette histoire qui j'espère, vous fera frissonner et vous plaira. En effet, les quelques mots imposés, à savoir **Blessure, douleur, bateau, sang et fièvre, **ont titiller une partie de mon esprit qui aurait mieux fait de rester enterrée à jamais sous les toiles d'araignées et la poussière. Mais bon, tant pis, le crime est si beau ~

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière possession d'Oda-sensei. Seules les élucubrations de mon esprit de blonde sont miennes (et tant mieux car toutes autres personnes qui ne seraient pas blondes et qui auraient de telles idées seraient immédiatement internées pour cause de graves troubles mentaux).

P.S: non non pas tapé parce que je participe à un concours alors que je rame à mort sur mon autre fiction. Pitié! T-T

* * *

_**C'était sa faute ...**_

Luffy s'avança vers son compagnon qui gisait au sol, boitant et trébuchant à cause des nombreuses **blessures** qu'il lui avait infligé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun lui jeta un regard plein de colère auquel l'autre répondit par un rictus désolé.

**«** Pourquoi ? **»**

L'homme rit doucement, crachotant un peu de **sang** lorsque ses bronches trop sollicitées protestèrent. Cette question, il l'attendait et la redoutait tout à la fois. Non par peur de répondre, mais plutôt par crainte de ce qu'il dévoilerait : son histoire, _leur_ histoire...

Son capitaine attendait pourtant une réponse, avec ce calme et cet air si sérieux qui dénotaient fortement avec son comportement habituel. Le pirate poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, provoquant une nouvelle quinte de toux et de nouvelles éclaboussures sur son menton qu'il ne chercha même pas à essuyer.

Mains trop lourdes, bras trop douloureux.

Il lui devait néanmoins une explication. Après tout, c'était sa faute; la faute à ses faiblesses intérieures qu'il avait négligées, leur permettant de devenir le terreau de cette malédiction qui le dévorait.

Oui, tout avait commencé ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit-là ...


	2. Chapitre n1

Voilà voilà, comme promis le chapitre suivant un poil plus long mais pas trop quand même, il serait dommage de faillir à ma réputation de chieuse Xd

J'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à le lire et que votre curiosité sera tout autant titillée. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

P.S: j'ai oublié de préciser mais ces évènements se déroulent juste après l'arc Thriller Bark. Bon il n'y a pas trop de spoil mais juste au cas où, vous voilà avertis.

P.P.S: Merci à Roronoa0mama qui s'est gentiment proposée pour être ma bêta et qui a supporté mes horribles fautes de frappes! Arigato tout plein! ^^

* * *

_**« Sois maudit ! »**_

Thriller Bark, gigantesque navire du machiavélique Geko Moria où rodaient zombies et autres morts-vivants en tout genre. Nos amis les Mugiwaras avaient eu la malchance de tomber dans cet enfer et de s'y faire voler leurs ombres. Bien décidés à les récupérer et à botter les fesses du poireau punk par la même occasion, l'équipage s'était lancé à corps perdu dans un affrontement contre la pire créature qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors rencontrée : Oz, le zombie spécial.

Toutefois, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel, absorbés par leur propre combat, ils n'avaient pas vu leur nakama livrer une toute autre bataille à l'abri des regards. Son adversaire était un zombie aux muscles protubérants, aux longues canines coupantes comme des lames de rasoirs et au faciès hideux évoquant le croisement entre une gargouille et une chauve-souris. Ah pour sûr, on ne lui avait rien épargné à celui-là !

Si sa monstruosité atteignait des sommets, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de ses talents de combattant, malheureusement pour lui. Le pirate le vainquit sans trop de difficulté et se détourna sans un regard.

Bien mal lui en prit car la créature usa de ses dernières forces pour le mordre dans le cou. Le membre de l'équipage ne put retenir un cri étranglé et le repoussa violemment.

**«** Je te maudis et te jette un sort ! hurla le zombie. Cette malédiction te rongera de l'intérieur. Quiconque se prétendra ton ami périra de ta main. Tu t'amuseras de leur détresse, te délecteras de leur impuissance et te nourriras de leurs souffrances jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul ! Jusqu'à ce que l'océan soit teinté d'écarlate ! Et lorsque ce sera fini, tu recommenceras avec un autre équipage, encore et encore, pour l'éternité ! Sois maudit ! Sois maudit... **»**

Le pirate abrégea ses souffrances et pressa la plaie pour en diminuer le flux. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder ici !

**xXxXxXx**

Ils n'avaient quitté Thriller Bark que depuis deux jours, que la sinistre malédiction du zombie faisait déjà son œuvre. Elle l'avait prise comme une **fièvre** maligne, insidieusement, sournoisement, de telle sorte que lorsqu'il en prit enfin conscience, il était déjà trop tard pour la stopper.

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, il la sentait étirer ses filaments noirâtres dans chaque partie de son être, renforçant ses os, développant ses muscles, remontant le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses pour terminer sa mutation pernicieuse à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Son corps était en train de changer, lui occasionnant une souffrance atroce telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue c'était comme si de l'acide liquide coulait en permanence dans ses veines et dans chacun de ses organes. Et même la **douleur** de ses **blessures** faisaient pâle figure à côté. D'ailleurs, ces dernières avaient déjà guéri.

Chopper s'en réjouissait.

Pas lui.

**xXxXxXx**

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, le corps suant et encore tremblant de spasmes qui m'avaient saisi un peu plus tôt durant mon sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette crise-ci avait été bien plus forte que les précédentes. Je l'avais cependant endurée en silence, pour n'inquiéter personne; non, par peur que mes camarades comprennent que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais donc enfoncé ma tête dans l'oreiller, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, et m'était involontairement laisser glisser dans l'inconscience en attendant que ça passe.

Soudain, je remarquai mes ongles enfoncés dans le matelas. Levant un sourcil interrogatif, je les dégageai d'un coup sec et déglutis avec difficulté.

Des griffes. Dix longues griffes plus noires que la nuit perforaient la peau de mes doigts.

**«** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. **»**

Je quittai le dortoir, silencieusement, trop silencieusement, en me fondant dans les ténèbres, ombre parmi les ombres. Ce n'était pas normal.

Me précipitant vers le miroir de la salle de bain, mon reflet me renvoya la dure réalité et je me souvint alors des paroles du zombie :

**«**_Cette malédiction te rongera de l'intérieur. Quiconque se prétendra ton ami périra de ta main. Tu t'amuseras de leur détresse, te délecteras de leur impuissance et te nourriras de leurs souffrances jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul ! Jusqu'à ce que l'océan soit teinté d'écarlate ! Et lorsque ce sera fini, tu recommenceras avec un autre équipage, encore et encore, pour l'éternité ! Sois maudit ! Sois maudit... »_

J'étais effectivement maudit. Avec un pincement au cœur, je compris que je venais de perdre la première bataille...


	3. Chapter n2

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et les titres honorifiques dont vous m'avez gratifiez! X) Voilà la suite.

Petite note pour faciliter la compréhension: les phrases entre crochets et en italique sont prononcées par la malédiction à l'intérieur de la tête de son hôte.

Seconde petite note, je viens de me rendre compte que plusieurs de mes points-virgules n'ont pas été pris en compte lors du téléchargement du doc word. Je vais relire pour tenter de les remettre mais je ne garantis pas quelques oublis.

P.S: je remercie ma bêta reader qui a accepté de subir la corvée de me relire une 2e fois. ^^

* * *

_**Un petit rien pour que tout bascule...**_

___Je me voyais briser les vertèbres, arracher les gorges, sortir le cœur encore fumant des poitrines et croquer dedans à pleines dents._

___Je me voyais baigner dans un océan écarlate né de mes victimes, ces imbéciles qui avaient bêtement crû être mes nakamas. La surprise et la __****__douleur____ de la trahison se mélangeaient à merveille sur leurs visages crispés par la souffrance._

___Finalement, j'étais le dernier encore debout, savourant la plénitude de ma toute puissance. Un rire guttural m'échappa tandis que le __****__sang____ dégoulinait sur mon corps parfait. J'étais le maître incontesté du Thousand Sunny, le futur maître de tous les océans et du monde !_

___Enivré par mes rêves de gloire, je tournoyai sur moi-même, une langue mutine sortie pour recueillir le vin divin s'échappant des corps __****__sang____lants pendus au grand mât..._

Je me redressai brusquement, me débattant un instant avec mes draps poissés de sueur qui me collaient à la peau. C'était la troisième nuit d'affilée que je faisais le même cauchemar. Le même horrible et ignoble cauchemar. Rien ne changeait : ni le massacre de mes compagnons, ni le plaisir qui en découlait.

Je ne pouvais à présent plus nier ce que j'étais en train de devenir. La malédiction avait fait son œuvre et m'ordonnait à présent de céder à mes pulsions. Mais je résisterai. Je me refusais à devenir le monstre de mes rêves. Avec un soupir de fatigue, je me passai une main sur le visage pour calmer mon angoisse.

À moins que ce ne soit pour apaiser la soif que ce délicieux carnage avait fait naître en moi ...

**xXxXxXx**

___Je voulais tuer... peu importait la personne, tant qu'elle se prétendait mon amie. Enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chair, sentir le goût de la peur et de la trahison se mêler sur ma langue et humer le doux parfum de la mort._

___J'avais soif de souffrances, de sang et de puissance._

Une soif dévorante s'était emparée de moi. Elle était apparue lorsque la **douleur** s'en était allée, remplaçant la souffrance de la mutation par un vide que je me refusais à combler. Et pourtant la malédiction me travaillait au corps, m'offrant des scènes de massacre de plus en plus appétissantes, m'empêchant de me rendormir de peur qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle pendant mon sommeil.

Heureusement pour moi, l'alcool me permettait de freiner un peu ces pulsions. Ce soir encore, je m'en imbibais jusqu'à ce que la simple pensée d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de **sang** ne me donne la nausée. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, j'avisais que la lune déclinait et que l'aube approchait à grand pas.

Vite ! Je devais faire vite ! Tout remettre en ordre, me débarrasser des bouteilles vides dans l'océan, et rejoindre mon lit avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ma petite descente dans les bouteilles de rhum, surtout _cette _personne.

Les cadavres de bouteilles sous le bras, je titubais jusqu'à la porte, grommelant quelques insultes à la poignée qui s'était soudainement dédoublée et n'arrêtait pas de se dérober sous mes doigts gourds.

L'air frais m'éclaircit les idées, un peu, tandis que mes incroyables capacités sensitives prenaient le relais. Elles se déployèrent dans toutes les directions : mes yeux percevaient le plus infime grain de poussière, même dans l'obscurité; mon nez captaient les effluves marines; mes oreilles, les respirations profondes de mes camarades; même mon sens du toucher s'aiguisait, me permettant de jouir avec un plaisir exacerbé de la caresse du vent sur ma peau frissonnante.

Le monde changeait radicalement avec l'arrivée de la nuit, dévoilant un paradis des sens pour les prédateurs de mon espèce. Grisé. En cet instant, je me sentais grisé, totalement enivré sans savoir si ce sentiment provenait de l'alcool ou du déploiement de puissance que m'offrait mon tout nouveau corps. La nuit m'appartenait...

Cette dernière pensée me ramena sur Terre et je dus prendre appui sur le bastingage tant le retour à la réalité avait été brusque. Je ne devais surtout pas céder ! En aucune façon, je ne devais me laisser aller à mes fantasmes car j'avais conscience que si je perdais la bataille de l'esprit, j'aurais définitivement perdu la guerre.

___''Pourquoi lutter avec autant d'acharnement contre l'inéluctable ?''__interrogea une petite voix intérieure._

**«** La ferme. **»**

_'____'Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Tu vas perdre et tu le sais.''_

**«** Ta gueule." grognai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains pour étouffer cette voix aux accents désagréablement véridiques.

___''Libères-toi de ces émotions inutiles. Qu'est-ce que l'amitié en comparaison de la force, du pouvoir ? Futilités humaines !''_

**«** Putain tu vas la fermer ! hurlai-je à bout de nerfs.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? **»**

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Nami me fixait d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-perplexe.

___''Si jeune...''_

Les rayons lunaires se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle, accentuant l'effet poupée de porcelaine de sa silhouette.

___''Si fragile...''_

Sa nuisette blanche à volants se balançait doucement dans la brise, dévoilant tantôt un bout de cuisse blanche, tantôt le tissu dentelé d'une culotte. Je déglutis bruyamment alors que mon regard dérivait implacablement vers sa gorge tendre.

___''Si appétissante...''_

Avec un effort surhumain, je m'arrachai à ma contemplation morbide et me détournai en lâchant un « ouais » peu convaincant.

**«** Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? insista la jeune fille en s'accoudant au bastingage à mes côtés. Tu sembles... différent depuis que nous avons quitté Thriller Bark. **»**

Alors elle l'avait remarqué. Je sentis l'angoisse monter en flèche : qui d'autre était au courant ? Peu importait. Pour l'heure, je voulais juste qu'elle s'en aille car la soif revenait, encore plus impérieuse que toutes les fois précédentes. Et cette voix dans mon crâne qui ne voulait pas se taire !

**«** Ne t'inquiètes pas. la rassurai-je en lui adressant un pâle sourire.

- C'est normal que je me fasse du soucis abruti ! s'énerva la rouquine en me frappant sur le crâne. Après tout, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, nous sommes amis, non? **»**

Il suffit parfois d'un petit rien pour que tout bascule : une petite phrase lancée à la dérobée ou même un simple mot rempli d'affection.

Amis.

_"____Quiconque se prétendra ton ami périra de ta main."_

À ce moment-là, tout mon être sombra dans l'obscurité.

Seule subsistait cette petite voix qui m'encourageai à tuer.

**xXxXxXx**

Nami remarqua l'étrange changement dans l'attitude de son camarade et se sentit aussitôt nerveuse : il se tenait les épaules voûtées, la tête penchée vers le sol cachant délibérément ses yeux à son regard inquisiteur. Néanmoins, la situation devint franchement inquiétante lorsqu'il laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

**«** Amis... murmura-t-il d'une vois rauque. Oui, nous sommes amis. **»**

Il l'attira soudainement contre lui, l'enserrant dans une étreinte d'acier qui la fit gémir.

**"** Tu me fais mal ! " protesta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Les lèvres du prédateur s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

___"Tu t'amuseras de leur détresse..."_

Il désserra un peu son étreinte pour lui donner l'illusion que ses gesticulations servaient à quelque chose, puis la resserra. La surprise laissant place à la terreur dans ses beaux yeux marrons était un spectacle délicieux. Un petit rire malsain le secoua. Il se délecta des battements précipités de son cœur, qui pompait le **sang** dans une divine mélodie, et du parfum si particulier de la peur qui se dégageait de sa peau.

_"… ____te délecteras de leur impuissance..."_

Cédant à une brusque impulsion, il enfouit son nez dans son cou et inspira à fond. La jeune femme sursauta, provoquant un éclat de rire, plus franc cette fois, chez son agresseur. Elle sentait son nez caresser sa gorge, et son souffle effleurer sa peau.

**«** Mais nous pouvons devenir des amis... proches, n'est-ce pas, Nami-swaaan ? susurra-t-il à son oreille. **»**

Une décharge d'adrénaline fusa dans le corps de la rouquine. Elle se débattit encore mais c'était inutile, il était trop fort. Lorsqu'une main la musela, étouffant son appel de détresse, elle comprit que c'était fini. Elle sentit d'abord une **douleur** aiguë dans son cou, suivit d'autres plus affreuses qui s'accentuèrent tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'échapper à son prédateur.

___"… et te nourriras de leurs souffrances jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul !"_

Ses forces la quittèrent rapidement et elle se laissa porter par les bras puissants qui l'enlaçaient, la retenaient, la vidaient de sa vie.


	4. Chapter n3

Et un nouveau chapitre, un! Estimez-vous heureux que je me sois rendue compte qu'il ne me restait plus que... cinq jours?! Mais il en restait six hier! *brique*

Sur ce, en espérant bien vous faire tourner en bourrique,

Votre dévouée chieuse de service. X)

* * *

_**La première d'une longue liste...**_

_Jour 1 __:_

Un rayon de soleil vint tirer Sanji du sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit un œil embrumé avant de se redresser. La clarté timide de l'aube lui apprit qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever pour s'affairer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une fois habillé, il sortit sans bruit du dortoir, veillant à fermer délicatement la porte. Si les ronflements infernaux de la tête d'algue et du cyborg parvenaient d'ordinaire à couvrir tout autre bruit, il semblait que l'ouïe particulièrement sensible de Luffy soit capable de reconnaître le bruit de ses pas. Le cuisinier sourit en constatant une fois de plus à quel point les capacités sensorielles du morfale qui leur servait de capitaine pouvaient être affûtées dès lors qu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

Après avoir glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine tout en admirant le lever du soleil.

Soudain, il buta contre quelque chose et s'affala de tout son long, ses réflexes n'étant manifestement pas encore sortis de leur état comateux.

**«** Bordel de... ! Quel est le sombre crétin qui a encore laissé traîner quelque chose en plein milieu du passage ?! pesta-t-il bruyamment en se massant le menton. Si je le choppe, il va apprendre sa leçon à coup de pompes dans le c... mais que ?! **»**

La fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge. La cigarette lui en tomba des lèvres et s'écrasa dans l'herbe humide elle continua de se consumer encore un peu avant de s'éteindre, vaincue par le **sang** qui imbibait petit à petit le papier et le tabac.

Son regard restait fixé sur ce corps qui gisait en plein milieu du pont, sur ces lambeaux de vêtements écarlates où subsistaient de-ci delà des îlots de dentelles blanches comme autant de nuages perdus au milieu du crépuscule. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, seule trace que la vie n'avait pas encore quitté ce corps. Et ses cheveux roux, éparpillés autour d'elle, demeuraient les derniers témoins de sa lutte désespérée pour survivre.

**«** Nami-swan ! **»** cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. **  
**

Sanji s'accroupit à ses côtés, osant à peine la toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Car tout ce **sang** lui obstruait la vue, l'empêchant de distinguer où étaient les **blessures**.

**«** Chopper ! appela-t-il en défonçant la porte du dortoir. CHOPPER !

- Sanji ? Que qu'y'a ? demanda le petit renne d'une voix endormie.

- Dépêche-toi, Nami chérie est blessée !

- QUOI ?! Vite un médecin ! Appelez un docteur ! s'époumona le médecin de bord. Ah, mais c'est moi ! **»**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trois heures. Ce fut le temps qu'ils attendirent avant que Chopper ne sorte enfin de l'infirmerie. Trois longues heures d'attente passées autour de la table de la cuisine, à patienter, à retenir son souffle. Aussi le petit renne fut-il immédiatement accueilli par 7 paires d'yeux anxieux dès qu'il montra le bout de sa truffe bleue. Sanji fut le premier à rompre le silence.

**«** Comment va Nami-san ?

- Elle est au plus mal. répondit franchement le docteur. Elle a perdu presque tout son **sang**, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Si tu l'avais découverte quelques minutes plus tard... **»**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était inutile tous avaient compris que cette fois, plus que sur Thriller Bark avec Zoro, ils avaient vraiment frôlé le pire. Pourtant, l'ombre sinistre de la mort planait toujours au-dessus du **bateau **tant la santé de leur navigatrice ne tenait qu'à un fil.

**«** Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? demanda Luffy d'une voix sourde. **»**

Le petit médecin déglutit avant de répondre, terrifié par l'aura sombre de son capitaine.

**«** De nombreuses chauve-souris vampires nichent sur l'île...

- DES CHAUVES-SOURIS VAMPIRES ! hurlèrent Usopp et Brook en chœur.

- Moins fort ! les réprimanda Chopper. L'une d'entre elles a s'en doute était attirée par l'odeur de proies potentielles et Nami était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Cependant, vu l'étendue des **blessure****s**, je lui ai fais un vaccin contre la rage.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'elle choppe une saloperie? interrogea Franky.

- Et bien, en temps normal, les chauve-souris s'agrippent à leurs proies avec leurs griffes et mordent à la gorge pour pomper directement le **sang**. (deux glapissements terrifiés retentirent dans la cuisine) Il ne devrait donc y avoir que quelques petites griffures et une morsure. Or, sa gorge et son corps présentent de nombreuses plaies, comme si le prédateur s'était acharné. Cette violence ne se retrouve que chez les animaux malades.

- Mais Nami chérie va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? demanda le cuistot.

- Je lui ai fais une transfusion et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour la guérir. **»**

Sanji fit une grimace. Chopper n'avait pas répondu à sa question; ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

**«** Nous devrions éloigner le navire des côtes. proposa Robin. **»**

Tous acquiescèrent. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

**xXxXxXx**

Je m'étais totalement fondu parmi l'équipage. Personne ne me soupçonnait et bien malin serait celui qui me découvrirait !

Nami n'était que la première d'une longue liste. Ils y passeraient tous, sans exception. La rouquine ne devait son salut qu'à mon goût du jeu. Comme un enfant s'amusait à titiller une fourmilière, je me délectai de les voir s'agiter en tout sens pour échapper à une menace qu'ils pensaient venir de l'extérieur.

Pourtant ce n'était pas assez; l'atmosphère ne transpirait pas suffisamment la peur à mon goût. Peut-être devais-je donner un nouveau coup de pied dans la fourmilière ?

* * *

_Nuit 1__ :_

Usopp sifflotait tout en bricolant sa toute dernière invention. Non pas qu'il ait le cœur à siffler étant donné ce qui était arrivé à Nami, mais c'était une habitude lorsqu'il se concentrait. Il était tellement absorbé par son ouvrage qu'il n'entendit pas l'intrus pénétrer dans son atelier.

**«** Terminé ! Encore une invention qui fera trembler le monde et redouter ma terrible ingéniosité à travers tous les océans ! Le nom du grand capitaine Usopp sera alors sur toutes les lèvres, synonyme de force et de puissance ah ah ah ah ah ah ! s'extasia le canonnier en prenant une pose avantageuse, un pied posé sur la table et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Et ça va servir à quoi cette merveille ?

- GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! **»**

Persuadé d'être seul, le grand capitaine Usopp venait de sursauter et de basculer à la renverse avec une grâce qui portait quelque peu atteinte à sa légendaire réputation de meilleur danseur étoile de tout Grandline.

**«** A-ah ! C-c'est t-t-toi ! chevrota-t-il en se relevant péniblement. T-t-tu m'as f-fait p-p-peur !

- C'était effectivement mon intention. répondit l'autre tandis que ses lèvres dévoilaient ses crocs d'une blancheur éclatante. **»**

Puis il éteignit les lumières.

**xXxXxXx**

Franky était en train de mettre les machines au ralenti pour la nuit lorsqu'il entendit un chahut infernal dans l'atelier d'Usopp. Ce n'était pas la première fois que long nez faisait tomber quelque chose, notamment sur l'un de ses délicats petits pieds, et le cyborg attendit patiemment le cri de souffrance qui s'en suivrait.

**«** 3...2...1... décompta-t-il en souriant d'avance. **»**

Mais seul un silence pesant lui fit écho. Comment ? Point de hurlement à la mort ? Point de lamentations désespérées ? Il était pourtant certain qu'il n'allait pas tarder à implorer un médecin pour une minuscule éraflure de rien du tout ! Toutefois, il semblait que Pinocchio avait décidé de le contredire car Franky ne perçut rien d'autre sinon ce silence qui lui parut soudain assourdissant.

**«** Il ne se serait tout de même pas assommé ce crétin ? **»**

Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la cale de manière inquiétante.

Mû par un étrange sentiment d'appréhension, le cyborg s'approcha à pas de loup de l'atelier et y jeta un discret coup d'œil. La porte était grande ouverte sur la pièce, anormalement plongée dans le noir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait aussi discrètement, seulement, cette angoisse qui lui nouait petit à petit l'estomac le laissait mal à l'aise.

À ce moment-là, un timide rayon de lune s'aventura par le hublot pour éclairer faiblement deux silhouettes très proches l'une de l'autre. Le pirate eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne penchée sur Usopp.

**«** Tout va bien bro' ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. **»**

L'autre se retourna vivement, et Franky écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

**« **Alors c'était toi ! cria-t-il en le mettant en joue. Lâche-le ! **»**

Un grondement animal lui répondit et il recula instinctivement, avant de se reprendre.

**«** Lâche-le, sale monstre ! **»**

Le corps du menteur s'affaissa au sol dans un bruit sourd, sa tête cognant durement sur le plancher tandis que son **sang** se répandait alentour.

**«** V'là le dessert ! ricana son compagnon en se pourléchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand. **»**

Et, avant que le cyborg ait pu faire quoi que se soit, il sentit une mâchoire puissante se refermer sur son épaule.

Un craquement sinistre.

Une **douleur** insupportable.

Une vaine tentative de se débattre.

Et un de moins...


	5. Chapter n4

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de spéculations circulaient, et que presque toutes s'accordaient sur le fait que la créature était un garçon parce que j'utilisais s'en arrêt le pronom "il". Rassurez-vous mes agneaux, c'est une tentative délibérée pour vous embrouiller car dans ma tête je pense "pirate" d'où l'emploi de la 3e personne du singulier; par conséquent, je n'accorde pas non plus les adjectifs. Et niark! XP

P.S: petite devinette: à votre avis, qui sera la victime de ce chapitre?

* * *

_**Drôles de coïncidences...**_

_Nuit 1 __:_

Une fois de plus, ce fut Sanji qui découvrit les corps. Il descendait à la cale pour demander à Usopp de réparer son briquet, lorsque les lumières s'étaient brusquement éteintes. Surpris, il loupa l'un des barreaux de l'échelle et bascula dans le noir avec un juron des plus appropriés :

**«** Et merde ! **»**

Sa fesse droite rencontra violemment le plancher du Sunny tandis qu'une nouvelle flopée d'insultes, destinée à ce grmmblgrrr #### de système d'éclairage à la con, résonnait allègrement contre les murs.

Résonnait ? Le cuistot cessa de jurer. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Aucun sifflement joyeux, aucun ''SUUUUPPPEEER'' enthousiaste, aucun ronronnement de machines... rien, hormis ce silence qui s'étirait à l'infini. Sanji se releva et chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Celui-ci n'émit qu'un ''clic-clic'' définitif.

« Les plombs ont sans doute sauté. Je savais qu'ils finiraient par péter un câble avec leurs inventions débiles ! »

Sa boutade tomba à plat. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait dite, ni même pourquoi il ressentait soudainement ce besoin d'entendre sa propre voix, mais ce calme assourdissant le mettait mal à l'aise. S'aidant du mur pour se guider, il se dirigea vers l'atelier du canonnier qui était le plus proche.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il lui semblait que l'air s'alourdissait, que l'atmosphère devenait plus pesante, voir carrément malsaine, et toujours cet insupportable silence qui lui vrillait les tympans. À moins que ce ne fut les battements furieux de son cœur à ses oreilles du fait de l'angoisse qui montait sensiblement en lui. Et cette désagréable impression d'être observé n'arrangeait rien ! Parfois, il avait l'impression furtive d'entendre une respiration ou bien de sentir un souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui hérisser l'échine, comme si un prédateur le guettait, là, caché dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, un bruit léger retentit sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. Sanji s'approcha lentement et buta contre quelque chose. Et le voilà de nouveau à terre, son sens de l'équilibre complètement inhibé par les ténèbres.

_''Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les trucs étranges et glauques se passent dans le noir ?! songea-t-il avec humeur._

_- Parce que vous en avez peur.''_

Le maître coq ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette voix, peut-être à sa conscience ou même à sa raison, en tout cas, il lui trouva un accent désagréablement véridique. Il se mit à genoux et sonda les alentours à l'aveuglette.

_Plic plic._

Plic ? C'était quoi ce son humide ? Il déplaça sa main sur sa gauche.

_Plic plic._

Sur sa droite.

_Plic plic._

Un liquide avait été renversé sur le sol et devait former une sacrée flaque car partout où il posait les mains, le même clapotis se faisait entendre. D'ailleurs, son pantalon était tout mouillé au niveau des genoux. Maintenant à quatre pattes et plus très sûr de vouloir faire réparer cette saloperie de briquet (après tout une bonne allumette et hop ! c'était réglé !), Sanji tenta tant bien que mal de s'orienter pour sortir de la pièce.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un corps mou, chaud et légèrement poilu. Il déglutit, réprimant un cri de dégoût, et inspecta le... _truc_ qu'il reconnut comme étant une jambe. Et pas n'importe quelle jambe ! Non, dans cet équipage de cinglés, il n'y avait qu'un seul taré pour se balader les gambettes à l'air...

* * *

_Jour 2 __:_

La peur s'était installée sur le navire suite à la macabre découverte du blond. En effet, les corps étaient aussi déchiquetés que celui de Nami. Toutefois, ce fut l'épaule du cyborg qui effraya le plus l'équipage. L'os avait littéralement éclaté sous la pression du métal qui le recouvrait, lui-même broyé par les dents qui s'étaient refermées dessus. Quel monstre pouvait avoir assez de force dans la mâchoire et dans les bras pour maintenir ce tas de ferraille ?! La théorie de la chauve-souris vampire semblait de moins en moins viable.

**«** Comment vont-ils Chopper ? s'enquit Brook.

- Pas mieux que Nami. Ils devront perpétuellement être sous transfusion et j'ai peur que nos réserves de **sang** soient insuffisantes pour eux trois. Quand atteindrons-nous la prochaine île ?

- Sans notre navigatrice pour nous guider, ni notre ingénieur pour faire fonctionner les machines, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons bloqués en mer. répondit calmement Robin. **»**

La nouvelle atterra tout le monde, notamment Luffy dont le chapeau, s'il parvenait à masquer ses yeux chargés de colère, ne cachait pas sa mâchoire contractée à l'extrême.

**«** Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que nous ayons affaire à un animal. poursuivit l'archéologue. Aucune bête, aussi intelligente soit-elle, n'aurait pensé à arracher les fusibles. Nous avons vraisemblablement affaire à un homme, peut-être même à un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

- Tu penses qu'il se serait glisser à bord lors de nos précédentes escales ? demanda le musicien avec inquiétude.

- C'est possible.

- Il faut fouiller le **bateau** de fond en comble ! s'exclama Sanji en tapant du poing sur la table. Trouver où il se terre et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait !

- Non. contredit la brune en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je doute que cette chasse à l'homme ne donne quelque chose. Il a réussi à passer inaperçu et à ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. De plus, il s'est débrouillé pour nous immobiliser en pleine mer, sans lumière, conscient que nous n'avons pas le moindre début de piste pour le traquer. Nous sommes seuls et il le sait. **»**

Un sentiment de vulnérabilité s'abattit sur la plupart des membres de l'équipage. Quelle drôle d'impression que de se sentir en danger dans sa propre maison, de savoir que de la porte de votre chambre pouvait jaillir un ennemi capable de faire exploser du métal par la seule pression de ses dents !

Luffy se leva, poings crispés et légèrement tremblant. Il s'adressa à ses compagnons avec sa voix des mauvais jours :

**«** Fouillez le Sunny.

- Mais Luffy-san... tenta Brook avant de glapir et de reculer sous le regard du brun.

- J'ai dit, fouillez le navire. répéta celui-ci. On va faire des groupes de deux pour limiter les risques : Zoro et Sanji, vous fouillerez la cale et le dortoir des garçons Brook et moi nous occuperons du pont supérieur et de la vigie Robin, tu restes avec Chopper à l'infirmerie.

- Je vous aiderai à distance. proposa-t-elle. **»**

Le capitaine hocha la tête et sortit accompagné du squelette. Le coq s'alluma une clope en poussant un profond soupir. Le ton de Luffy était inflexible, il n'y avait plus qu'à obéir.

**«** Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça, love-cook ? interrogea Zoro d'une voix agressive.

- Je me demandais seulement qui je trouverai le premier : le fumier qui s'en est pris à l'une de mes melorines, ou bien la boussole déboussolée perdue au détour d'un couloir ? **»**

Il esquiva le coup de sabre et se dirigea vers l'échelle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Obéir, oui mais pas obligé d'être agréable non plus.

* * *

_Nuit 2__ :_

Comme l'avait prédit l'archéologue, les recherches se soldèrent par un échec. Ils avaient eu beau tout retourner de fond en comble, ils n'avaient pas découvert la moindre trace de son passage : pas une miette de repas dérobé, pas une couverture de rechange froissée, pas une goutte de **sang** de ses victimes... rien, comme s'ils avaient affaire à un fantôme.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose où dominait clairement la colère du chapeau de paille. L'adolescent avait eu beau s'égosiller, beuglant des « Où est-ce que tu te caches enfoiré ?! », « Montre-toi espèce d'ordure ! », « Viens te battre ! » à tout vent, l'ennemi était resté invisible. Luffy se sentait totalement impuissant face à la menace et coupable de n'avoir pas pu protéger ses nakamas. À cause de sa faiblesse, trois de ses amis balançaient entre la vie et la mort et il ne savait toujours pas comment protéger les autres. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Décision fut donc prise de conserver les groupes formés plus tôt et, malgré les vitupérantes protestations des deux rivaux, l'homme élastique se montra inflexible sur ce point. Il prit le premier tour de garde avec Brook, tandis que Robin relayait le médecin au chevet de ses patients, le petit renne se reposant sur un lit d'appoint. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, la tension monta automatiquement d'un cran. Prenant le parti d'ignorer le Marimo, Sanji se tourna vers l'évier et plongea les mains dans la mousse. Le silence s'installa entre eux sans qu'il n'éprouve le besoin de le rompre, trop perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées.

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à devenir flippante. D'abord l'une de ses sirènes, puis Usopp et Franky. S'étaient-ils retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ou bien leur agression avait-elle été savamment orchestrée ?

Le jeune homme rinça les couverts et s'attaqua aux assiettes.

Si cette dernière hypothèse était la bonne, cela signifiait que l'ennemi les connaissait bien : leur rôle respectif au sein de l'équipage, leurs habitudes, tout. Peut-être était-il à bord depuis plus longtemps que ne l'imaginait sa Robin d'amour ?

Il posa l'assiette sur l'égouttoir.

Nami allait souvent contempler les étoiles quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette nuit-là, personne ne montait la garde et _l'autre_ s'était jeté sur l'occasion. Pour Usopp et Franky, les choses avaient été plus aisées : les deux bricoleurs passaient toujours dans leurs ateliers respectifs avant d'aller se coucher. _Il_ n'avait eu qu'à faire sauter les plombs pour les prendre par surprise.

Le cook posa la dernière assiette et saisit un verre.

Pourtant le disjoncteur se trouvait dans l'atelier de Franky. Avait-_il_ pu se glisser dans la pièce sans que l'ingénieur ne le voit ? Peu plausible mais pas improbable. Toutefois, les corps avaient été découverts dans celui du canonnier. Pourquoi diable prendre la peine de déplacer un corps aussi imposant que celui du cyborg, au risque de se faire prendre ? Non, ce n'était pas logique.

Il éleva le verre à hauteur de visage, vérifiant à la lumière qu'il avait nettoyé toute trace de doigts.

Usopp avait donc été le premier à y passer. Oui, mais Franky aurait alors entendu les bruits de lutte et serait intervenu. La seule solution était qu'il s'était laissé approcher assez prêt pour se faire surprendre.

Sanji posa brutalement le verre, frappé par la conclusion qui s'imposait : et si l'ennemi ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur de leur groupe ?! Il chassa l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, toutefois, le doute persistait encore lorsque Zoro rompit le fil de ses pensées.

**«** La situation est plutôt étrange. murmura-t-il, le regard perdu à l'extérieur.

- Pas plus que la couleur de tes cheveux, tête de choux. répondit le coq du tac-au-tac.

- Ta gueule blondinet, j'parlais pas d'ça. grogna le sabreur. On est tous là à chercher un ennemi qui n'existe peut-être pas.

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis cinq minutes : on a retourné le **bateau** de fond en comble et rien, pas une trace de son passage. C'est comme si on cherchait un fantôme. Et avec le pouvoir de l'autre bizarre...

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de l'une de mes princesses où je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre la courtoisie et la déférence à coups de pieds au cul, sale algue sans manières !

- Ouais, enfin c'était impossible que l'autre nous échappe. Crois-moi, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à trouver, on l'aurait trouvé.

- Et donc ? demanda abruptement Sanji, lassé de ses révélations à demi-mots.

- P'tain, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'y as pas pensé toi aussi ! s'exclama Zoro en le fusillant du regard. Que c'était quelqu'un de l'équipage le coupable ! **»**

Alors là, le cuistot était bluffé. S'il s'était attendu à ce que cette algue marine en arrive aux mêmes conclusions que lui ! Mais pas question de le montrer ! Provocation et dédain, voilà les maîtres mots de leur relation !

**«** Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, et sûrement avant toi, bretteur du dimanche !

- Répète un peu pour voir, sourcil en vrille !

- C'est pas parce qu'il t'a fallu 3h pour activer les deux neurones qui te servent de cervelle que tout le monde est comme toi ! répéta le blond sans se démonter. **»**

Un clic significatif précédé d'un regard assassin et un genou relevé accompagné d'un sourire farouche. L'affrontement était imminent.

Il n'eut jamais lieu.

Contre toute attente, le sabreur rengaina ses sabres et se rassit, saisissant une bouteille de saké à moitié vide qui traînait encore sur la table. Stupéfait, Sanji le regarda agiter lentement le liquide qui tournait au fond, sans rien dire. Le Marimo était étrange ce soir, et ses regards en coin qu'il lui jetait par intermittence, franchement bizarres. Il semblait avoir besoin de parler.

**«** Allez, vide ton sac. l'encouragea-t-il en reprenant sa vaisselle. **»**

Il se passa néanmoins encore quelques minutes avant que Zoro ne réponde, abîmé dans la contemplation de l'alcool tournoyant.

**«** Dis cook, t'as déjà vu une victime d'un chien enragé ?

- Non.

- Il paraît que le bestiau t'attrape d'abord par les mollets pour te faire tomber au sol, avant de se jeter à ta gorge. expliqua calmement le bretteur sans quitter sa bouteille des yeux. Et dans sa rage, il n'est pas rare qu'il t'emporte un bout du visage au passage. Ah ça ! Le résultat est pas beau à voir : les victimes sont défigurées, mutilées, déchiquetées... un peu comme ici. Sauf que d'habitude, les victimes ne s'en sortent pas.

- Ouais, on a eu de la chance de les trouver à temps.

- Comme tu dis blondinet, comme tu dis... **»**

Ce dernier se tourna vers son camarade, le sourcil haussé, pas sûr d'apprécier l'emploi de son surnom à cet instant précis. Il tomba alors directement dans le regard gris du sabreur. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale tant l'intensité de ses iris accusateurs le happait.

**«** Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir à la fin ?! s'énerva le coq.

- C'est toi qui a découvert les corps. A chaque fois, tu étais là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Drôle de coïncidences, non ? **»**

Sanji se figea sous l'accusation et Zoro en profita pour réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, une lueur menaçante amplifiée par l'acier de ses yeux. Le cuistot se reprit.

**«** Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Nami-chérie et aux autres !

- Et c'est ce qui me fait penser que c'est quelqu'un de l'équipage. coupa le bretteur.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, complètement perdu.

- Si ça avait une bête ou même un étranger, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Et pourtant, ils sont en vie, ce qui laisse penser que les liens qui nous unissent ont pu éviter le pire.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes Marimo !

- T'as dû chopper un truc à Thriller Bark, quelque chose que tu contrôles pas et qui veut notre peau à tous !

- C'est du délire ! ricana le blond. Arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, tu vas finir par te fouler un neurone ! **»**

Deux poings s'abattirent de par et d'autre de lui, le coinçant entre Zoro et l'évier. Il voulut le repousser, appréciant très moyennement cette proximité avec l'algue verte, cependant les yeux du sabreur le clouèrent sur place aussi efficacement que s'il avait utilisé l'un de ses sabres.

**«** Tu n'as jamais été attaqué alors que par deux fois tu étais proche du coupable. asséna le vert d'une voix dure. Cette nuit dans la cale, à ton avis, pourquoi t'a-t-_il_ épargné ? **»**

Sanji ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Après tout, il avait raison : _l'autre_ aurait très bien pu lui régler également son compte hier soir. Sentant que ses paroles faisaient lentement leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau du cuisinier, le sabreur poursuivit sur sa lancée, d'un ton plus doux, proche de son intonation naturelle.

**«** J'ai pas l'impression que tu en aies conscience et c'est ça qui est le plus dangereux. Ces attaques, ça ressemble plus à un instinct animal qu'autre chose. Je peux t'enseigner à maîtriser cet instinct, à en faire une force dont tu te serviras plutôt que d'en être l'instrument. **»**

Sanji serra les dents, la colère montant rapidement en lui. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du bretteur et tendit sa clope vers lui dans un geste de menace contenue.

**«** Arrêtes avec tes théories foireuses, tronche de cactus. Je suis pas responsable de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Après si tu veux m'enseigner quelque chose, ce sera comment éjecter ton sale cul d'alcoolo de ma cuisine en moins de 2 secondes, pigé ? **»**

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un long moment, des étincelles crépitant entre leurs deux regards furieux. Puis Zoro ferma les yeux et se détourna. Ce n'était pas une rémission, loin de là ! Simplement une manière de rompre le contact. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte donnant sur le pont, faisant fi des ordres du capitaine de rester ensemble. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le seuil et jeta une dernière phrase acide.

**«** Apprends d'abord à cuisiner, ça sera déjà pas mal, looove-cook. **»**

**xXxXxXx**

Elle courrait la ptite proie, elle courrait dans le dédale de couloirs qu'elles ne connaissait manifestement pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était désavantagée entre ses parois étroites. Je souriais de toutes mes dents et me jetai sur elle, m'attaquant à sa gorge.

Pourtant, dans un geste de défense instinctif, elle leva son bras, grognant lorsque mes crocs se plantèrent dans sa chair. Elle riposta en me donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes mais mes muscles bandés atténuèrent la **douleur**, la faisant davantage ressembler à une piqûre d'insecte qu'à une véritable attaque. Raffermissant ma prise sur son bras, je le lui tordis violemment. J'entendis avec satisfaction un craquement sec, suivi d'un grognement plus rauque que les autres.

Ma ptite proie avait résisté plus que les autres mais les ténèbres la désorientaient alors que moi, moi ils me rendaient plus forts. Mes griffes s'enfoncèrent sans mal dans son thorax, lacérant les tissus, rouvrant les plaies, glissant sur les côtes, arrachant un hoquet étranglé à cette gorge si tentante.

Cependant je ne la touchai pas, par jeu, pour la remercier de m'avoir amusé, un peu. Je la laissai là et repartis vers les dortoirs, un peu déçu tout de même._  
_

_J'avais soif._


	6. Chapter n5

_Hé bien, bonjour à tous!_

_Mon ordi étant enfin ressuscité *tomates* mais euh! D'accord ça fait un moment qu'il l'est mais j'avais cours moi!_

_Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous retomberez dans l'ambiance._

_P.S: je remercie également ma bêta reader RoronoanOmama qui a bravé tous les interdits pour me corriger. Merci! ^^_

* * *

_**Trouve-moi...**_

Chopper soupira en regardant son nouveau patient, inquiet. Ce n'était pas tant ses blessures, moins graves que celles de ses autres compagnons, qui le préoccupaient, que le fait qu'elles soient causées par la réouverture de ses anciennes plaies de Thriller Bark. Le médecin craignait une infection, ou pire, une hémorragie interne.

Toutefois quelque chose le tracassait encore plus que l'état de l'escrimeur. Un petit quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'un de ses camarades qui dénotait de son comportement habituel. Ce n'était pas bien défini et tenait plus du sentiment instinctif que de la réelle observation néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à cette impression d'horreur satisfaite qui avait, pendant un bref instant fugace, teinté l'attitude de son compagnon.

Le petit docteur n'en était pas certain, peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la surprise de voir le sabreur tomber sous les coups de la créature, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais perdre, ou bien était-ce _autre chose_ ? Peut-être le climat de peur qui régnait sur le navire le rendait-il trop méfiant ?

Le renne fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Robin qui lui apportait son repas. À la vue des délicieux mets disposés sur le plateau, il oublia bien vite ses interrogations.

******xXxXxXx**

Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Chopper m'avait pourtant répété des centaines de fois de ne pas fumer dans l'infirmerie. M'avait répété des milliers de fois d'arrêter tout court. Or je n'en avais ni l'intention, ni l'envie. D'un certain côté, cela aurait été mieux pour mes mellorines, mais d'un autre, ça faisait parti de mon personnage. De plus, le tabac me détendait les nerfs, et Dieu savait à quel point il m'en fallait, du calme ! Surtout quand tu te trouvais à côté de moi. Ce n'était pas tant tes cheveux horripilants que ta manière de dénigrer mon mode de vie qui m'énervait. Après tout, qui étais-tu pour me juger ? Toi le solitaire, l'acharné des pompes, le rustre, l'algue sans cervelle, l'éternel rival contre qui je ne pouvais ni gagner ni perdre !

Malgré cela, je me retrouvais finalement là, à te regarder dormir ou plutôt comater selon mon point de vue. Pourquoi ? Cette question à laquelle je n'avais pas le moindre début de réponse me tarabustait depuis tout à l'heure. Non, elle m'agaçait depuis bien plus longtemps que cela, depuis que je m'étais faufilé discrètement dans l'infirmerie durant l'absence de Chopper. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison de venir : ton repas t'avait été apporté un peu plus tôt, le médecin assurait que tu t'en tirerais et ce n'était pas comme si je m'inquiétais de ton sort.

Peut-être étais-je ici par sens du devoir ? Parce que cette nuit-là, tu n'aurais pas dû être seul...

Non ce n'était pas ça non plus. Tu étais parti en parfaite connaissance de cause, paré de cette fierté démesurée te faisant faussement croire que tu étais invincible. Apparemment pas.

Je m'approchai du lit et détaillai sans vraiment les voir les bandages qui recouvraient ton torse : cette nuit-là, ça aurait aussi bien pu être moi. Comme celle d'avant, et encore celle d'avant.

_« Drôles de coïncidences... »_

Ah ta gueule ! Je n'étais pas celui qui t'avait fait ça ! Néanmoins, tes paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête depuis ce matin, depuis que je t'avais découvert au détour de ce couloir où tu t'étais sans doute égaré dans ta fuite. Pour un peu j'en aurais ri : même pourchassé par la mort en personne, tu n'étais pas foutu de retrouver ton chemin ! Pitoyable !

Ouaip, pour un peu j'en aurais ri. Mais tes putains de mots ne voulaient pas me quitter.

**«**_ Tu n'as jamais été attaqué alors que par deux fois tu étais proche du coupable. Cette nuit dans la cale, à ton avis, pourquoi t'a-t-il épargné ? _**»**

Pourquoi donc étais-je ici ? Étais-je vraiment le coupable de toutes ces atrocités ? Attaquer ses compagnons était le crime suprême pour un pirate, l'aurais-je commis ? Tirant une longue bouffée sur ma clope, je l'expulsai vers le plafond. La nicotine m'apaisa et je me détournai les mains enfoncées dans les poches. C'était ridicule, ça ne pouvait pas être moi !

******xXxXxXx**

___Robin..._

La femme fronça ses sourcils dans son sommeil et se retourna.

___Robin..._

Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, cherchant à identifier le lieux où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à l'obscurité et elle fut alors rassurée de constater qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. À ses côtés, Chopper dormait du sommeil du juste, une bulle sortant de sa truffe. La brune sourit et ramena la couverture qu'il avait ôté : la pauvre docteur avait bien peu dormi ces derniers temps.

Elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher lorsqu'une voix rauque se glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

___Robin..._

C'était moins un chuchotement qu'un murmure éphémère. Toutefois, l'archéologue savait qu'il n'était pas toujours bon d'entendre murmurer sur Grandline. _Surtout_ sur Grandline.

Elle guetta une nouvelle manifestation de la voix, mais celle-ci se fit muette, décidée à jouer avec ses nerfs.

**«** Où es-tu ? chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents. **»**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une puissante bourrasque pénétra dans la pièce, la faisant de nouveau sursauter. Elle crut apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée dans l'encadrement, cependant ce fut si fugace qu'elle n'en fut pas sûre. Robin jeta un coup d'œil au petit renne qui ronflait toujours, hésitant à la réveiller.

___Robin..._

Emportée par la curiosité, la pirate s'empara d'un gilet et sortit. Dehors, l'orage grondait : le pont du Thousand Sunny était balayé par des vents violents et la pluie tombait si fort qu'elle fut trempée en quelques secondes.

_CLAC !_

La brune sursauta pour la troisième fois de la soirée et se retourna : la porte de la chambre venait de se refermer.

Soudain, un souffle chaud contre sa nuque lui hérissa l'épiderme et elle sût. _Il_ était là. Juste derrière elle.

**«** On se rencontre enfin, monstre-san. dit-elle d'une voix posée. **»**

_L'autre_ se contenta de rire, rire qui déclencha des frissons désagréables chez sa vis-à-vis. Elle remonta ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais _il_ les bloqua rapidement, les enfermant dans une étreinte d'acier.

**«** Il serait dommage de se battre maintenant. chuchota-t-_il_.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- La peur. Le sang. La mort. _Votre_ mort. **»**

Comme pour accentuer ses paroles, _ses_ griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui _le_ fit sourire. _L'autre_ enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira à fond, laissant tomber un soupir gourmand au creux de son oreille.

**«** Pas maintenant, pas encore... grommela-t-_il_ pour lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ? **»** interrogea l'archéologue. **  
**

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, l'étreinte sur ses bras se relâcha. Elle se pencha à la rambarde et scruta le pont malgré la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. _Il_ avait disparu.

___Trouve-moi Robin..._

Le murmure fut avalé par le vent, la laissant perplexe tandis que l'orage s'éloignait, une légère odeur de nourriture flottant dans l'air.


End file.
